


Her Royal Thorn

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She thought he was a thorn, he thought she was his flower.





	Her Royal Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was Muggle Royalty. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.
> 
> Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

** Chapter One **

Hermione watched as the guests twirled around the ballroom. While she was upset with her father for forcing her to go to the prince’s ball, she was glad she did.   
  
Turning, she went to help herself to another drink but collided with a body. “Oo, sorry,” she mumbled, looking upward.  
  
A tall, lanky gentleman grinned. “No worries, my lady, I wasn't watching where I was going either.”  
  
Hermione smiled, unsure of what to say.  
  
“May I get you a drink?” he offered.  
  
“Oh, yes, please, thank you,” Hermione answered. Smiling, she followed him towards one of the waiters, where he grabbed two glasses of champagne.  
  
“So, is this your first time at this type of event?” the gentleman asked.  
  
Hermione blushed, nodding. “I don’t leave our village very often, but my father was rather insistent I attend. I think he's hoping that I found a husband, but I have more important matters on my hands.”  
  
His blue eyes sparkled. “Like what?”  
  
“Like reading and writing?” She turned to him and smiled. “I'm an aspiring writer.”  
  
“Most women aren't educated so.”  
  
“Well, I'm not like most women,” she retorted. “Unlike most of these women here vying for a chance at the second eldest prince’s hand.”  
  
“Not interested in being queen?”  
  
Hermione snorted but quickly tried to hide it with a cough. “Not if it means being married to that pompous prince.” She glanced at Prince Percy, who was dancing with one of the village girls.  
  
He laughed. “Don't let my brother hear you say that, though I agree he is rather pompous.”  
  
Hermione nearly dropped her glass. Turning, she looked at him with wide eyes. It was then that she noticed the red hair. “Your brother?” she stammered. “That must mean you’re a…”  
  
“Weasley,” he answered rather proudly. He gave a small bow, grinning at her surprised expression. “Prince Frederick, at your service.”


End file.
